1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for measuring foot dimensions. The invention concerns, more particularly, a lightweight foot measuring system, for determining a length and a width of a foot, that is suitable for mailing to consumers.
2. Description of Background Art
Although sizing systems for footwear are standardized, many individuals find that footwear sizes vary between manufacturers. Consequently, an individual who wears a first size of footwear from a first manufacturer may wear a second size of footwear from a second manufacturer, with both the first size and the second size providing the individual with a proper fit. The primary reason for inconsistencies between footwear sizes relates to the unique lasts utilized by manufacturers to produce footwear. In shaping lasts for the manufacture of mass-produced footwear, foot measurements from a broad spectrum of the population are utilized to derive a set of dimensions that theoretically comprise a statistically-average foot for each shoe size. The dimensions may include the overall length of the foot, width of the foot, height of the first digit, contour of the instep, and at least six girth measurements. The dimensions are then used by the manufacturer to shape a corresponding series of lasts. Variations between the lasts used by different manufacturers result in footwear with different fit properties. Accordingly, the size of footwear worn by an individual may vary depending upon the manufacturer that produced the footwear.
A significant portion of modern footwear sales are conducted via mail order through catalogs or the Internet. Mail order provides a convenient manner for individuals to purchase footwear, especially if specific brands or styles are not offered by merchants in the geographic locale of the individual. A recurring issue with regard to mail order footwear sales relates to sizing. When purchases are made at a retail footwear outlet, the individual is typically provided with the opportunity to test-fit footwear prior to the sale. In this manner, the individual is assured that the footwear will fit properly. When sales occur through mail order, however, the customer rarely has the opportunity to test-fit the footwear prior to placing the order. Consequently, the individual may be required to return the footwear and place a substitute order if the ordered size does not provide a proper fit.
Proper sizing is also an issue for team sales. Sporting organizations often acquire footwear from a common manufacturer, thereby assuring a uniform appearance among team members. In order to ensure that the proper size of footwear is ordered for each team member, foot measurements for each individual may be taken. A common foot measuring device is the Brannock Device, which is found in many conventional retail footwear outlets. The Brannock Device includes a fixed scale and two sliding scales. To determine foot size, the user compares readings from the fixed scale, which determines the overall length of the foot, and one of the sliding scales, which determines the position of the ball of the foot. The greater reading typically indicates foot size. In addition, foot width may be measured using the second sliding scale.
A common issue with foot measuring systems such as the Brannock Device relates back to inconsistencies in footwear sizes provided by different manufacturers. Although the Brannock Device is well-suited for use in retail footwear outlets to provide an approximate footwear size, the Brannock Device may not be accurate with respect to individual manufacturers, Accordingly, reliance upon the Brannock Device, or any other device not calibrated to a specific manufacturer, may result in orders of footwear that are improperly fitted.
In order to provide a measurement system that is calibrated to a specific manufacturer, many manufacturers provide foot sizing charts that may be downloaded from the Internet and printed. To use the charts, the individual aligns the foot with a scale on the chart and reads the appropriate size. Printable charts, however, may not be precisely calibrated due to inherent inaccuracies in the printing process. To adjust for the inaccuracies, instructions accompanying the chart often provide means for calibrating the chart. Accurate calibration, however, is often difficult to achieve. Also, printable charts are two-dimensional and generally have greater measurement error than three-dimensional devices that contact the foot on opposing sides, such as the heel and toe, for example.
The present invention is directed to a measurement system for determining dimensions of a foot. The measurement system includes a length portion for measuring the length of the foot and a width portion for measuring the width of the foot.
Elements of the length portion include a length scale positioned parallel to a longitudinal centerline of the foot; a heel support for receiving and positioning a heel of the foot; and a length slider that is movably positionable with respect to the toes of the foot. The length slider has a first side and an opposite second side. The first side is positionable in an abutting relationship with the toes and the second side has a configuration by which the length of the foot is determinable by reference to a position of the second side in relation to the length scale.
Elements of the width portion include a width scale positioned transverse to the length portion and a pair of independently adjustable width sliders that are movably positionable with respect to sides of the foot. The width sliders each have a third side and an opposite fourth side. The third sides are positionable in an abutting relationship with the sides of the foot and one of the fourth sides has a configuration by which the width of the foot is determinable by reference to a position of the fourth side in relation to the width scale.
The measurement system includes a container that receives and supports the length portion and the width portion. The container may be a cardboard-style box that is suitable as a shipping container for the measurement system, thereby facilitating mailing of the system to individuals or sporting organizations.
Further components of the system include a calibration device and a register. The individual utilizes the calibration device to ensure that measurements are accurate by comparing measurements performed on the calibration device with predetermined dimensions of the calibration device. The register is utilized to record measurements such that individuals may subsequently recall the measurements when ordering footwear.
The various advantages and features of novelty that characterize the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the appended claims. To gain an improved understanding of the advantages and features of novelty that characterize the present invention, however, reference should be made to the descriptive matter and accompanying drawings which describe and illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention.